


So Good For Me

by CarryOnMySwanSong



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, chris evans rpf - Fandom
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Dominance Overtones, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, RPF, Smut, Vaginal Sex, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryOnMySwanSong/pseuds/CarryOnMySwanSong
Summary: In the early hours of the morning, you wake Chris up, slowly, and teasingly.





	So Good For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thorne93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorne93/gifts).



> This is a “ **R** eal **P** erson **F** iction”. There is no disrespect intended towards Chris and any relationships he may have past, present, or future. This is purely for fun.
> 
> To see the NSFW gif that inspired this fic, [please visit this same story on my tumblr.](https://carryonmyswansong.tumblr.com/post/183948214139/so-good-for-me-a-chris-evans-rpf-one-shot)
> 
> Beta'd by @thorne93.

Discarding your clothes, you quietly walk back to the foot of the bed.

Looking down at Chris, you can’t help but smile. The toned lines of his body are obvious, even under the sheet. The heavy outline of his semi-hard cock is also visible. He really is beautiful. Part of you just wants to stand here and watch him sleep. The way the light filters through the curtains, highlighting his cheekbones. The way the sheet rustles as he breathes. The slack in his jaw, as he lays there relaxed and asleep.

But you missed him. He had been gone for the last three weeks, doing reshoots on one of his projects, and you hadn’t been able to go with him. Judging by the haphazard way in which his clothes littered the floor, he had just enough energy to shed them and crawl into bed.

His cock jumps a little, in his sleep and you lick your lips.

Every so gently, you crawl up the bed, from the foot, working your way to between his splayed out legs. Even more gently, you slowly remove the sheet. The cooler air of the room hit his skin and he stirs a little. You still your motions until he settles again. You smile down at him.

His cock is heavy against his belly, already on its way to being the way you want it. The tip of it almost meeting his belly button. Planting your hands on either side of his hips, you trail the very tip of your tongue along the inside curve of his hip, tracing one side of the prominent v line of his muscles there. This is your favorite part of him, and you love tasting it, just for the sheer pleasure of feeling the muscles ripple under your tongue.

He stirs again and you still your motions once more. Satisfied he isn’t waking up, you move over to the spot where his cock and his balls meet. Slowly, you drag your tongue from root to tip, laving your tongue across his length like he is the sweetest thing you have ever tasted and you want to savor the flavor.

He makes a deep guttural sound, that rumbles up from the pit of his stomach, vibrating the bed under your hands. It is a beautifully sinful noise.

You lick him again, with the same motion, stopping to pay attention to the tip, as it dribbles precome. He makes the sound again, this time his arms and legs stretch a little as he slowly wakes.

You lick him one more time, sucking with your lips, as you make your way up his length. He moves his hand to the back of your head. Not to push, but more like to feel if it is you that is really there. Reassured, he makes another sound of pleasure and a smile plays at his lips. You pay attention to the frenulum below the head of his cock and he inhales sharply. You gently nip him there and he groans, deep in his throat.

“(Y/n), if my wife finds you here, she is going to kick both our asses” he says, his voice husky with sleep and want.

You hum around the head of his cock as you suck on it. Letting go, you let his cock fall against his abdomen. The weight of it making an audible noise.

“Mmm well, she can join us, if she interrupts,” you tell him.

He chuckles a little, the apples of his cheeks dusting pink, at your words.

He goes to put his hand on your head again and you make a tutting noise. “Huh-uh. Hands on the headboard. And don’t come unless I tell you. You must be good for me.”

He groans again and complies, bucking his hips in anticipation. You move your hands to his cock and stroke it a couple of times, relishing in the velvety warmth of it, before you move it so you can bring it to your mouth again.

You work him over. Using your hand where you mouth can’t reach, wrapping your lips around your teeth, and tightening the size of your mouth and pushing the tip in, giving the sensation of fucking a different hole. You wiggle your tongue back and forth along the bottom side, feeling every ridge and vein, enjoying the feeling of the heat of it throbbing in your mouth. He begins to pant and moan under his breath, in pleasure.

You can see from the way his balls tighten up and the drawn expression on his face, that he’s close, but trying so hard not to come.

“You are being so good for me,” you praise. At your words, his cock twitches in your hand and you grab the base, squeezing. He makes a strangled sound, as you cut off his impending orgasm.

He’s panting heavy at this point, sweat glistens on his skin, it highlighting every muscle, with the exertion. He wants to listen. He wants to be good for you.

“That’s it, baby. So good for me. Almost didn’t make it but you are doing so well.” You let go of his cock and let it fall again this belly again. He bucks in the air, at the loss of it, whining under his breath in protest.

“Shhh,” you coo. “Don’t worry, darlin’. We aren’t done yet. Look at me. I want you to see me, when I do what I’m about to do. Do you think you can hold out for me?”

He nods his head, opening his eyes, they meet your gaze.

“Use your words,” you tell him.

“Yes,” he complies.

“Good boy,” you hum in approval.

He groans, deep in his throat, at your words.

Crawling up his body, you stop at the center of his cock, and hover there so he can feel the heat of you. He sharply inhales, in anticipation, and bucks his hips, brushing your wet folds.

“You sneaky boy!” you playfully swat at his chest. He smiles up at you through his gorgeous eyelashes.

You lean down and kiss him. He resists because of morning breath but you don’t care. You tease his lips open and lick into his mouth. He moans and his grip tightens on the headboard with the ache of wanting to touch you.

You break the kiss and put more weight on your knees, on either side of his hips. You grab his length and stroke him a couple of times, and then brush the tip along your slit, parting your folds, teasing you both.

You let out a sinful noise as the head brushes your clit, it already slippery with his precome and your slick. Slowly, you ease him into your heat, moving at a snail’s pace, to feel every single part of him, touching every single part of you, on the inside.

“Chris, touch me, please,” you all but beg him. Working your hips, you flex them, not quite lifting up, so that the length of his cock rubs against that sweet spot inside. He rubs your lower belly, look in awe as he feels himself bump your insides.

The sounds he makes nearly tip you over with barely any motion. But you keep going. You want to make this good for the both of you. You lean forward and whisper in his ear, “Fuck me, baby. Make me come on your beautiful cock.”

He moans and kisses you. He then bends his knees, plants his feet, which raises you up in the air with his hips. He wraps his hands around your hips, to support your weight as the both of you hold you up high enough for him to drag himself out of your body til just the tip is still inside, and he thrusts his hips, slamming himself inside you, hitting your sweet spot.

You start to see stars as you lean forward allowing him to brush your clit with his body, as he thrusts into you. He makes you breathless, as you call out as his body meets yours and he makes more and more noise the closer he gets to his own release.

He scrunches his face and you tell him, “Not yet. Don’t come yet.” He exhales like he’s been holding his breath and he rides you harder.

He reaches down and rubs your clit, and you yell out as the coil that’s been tightening in your belly finally snaps and you gush around his cock. His rhythm falters as his own orgasm approaches fast.

“(Y/n)” he says. Like its a question, an answer, and a prayer, all rolled into one. You then give him what he wants.

“You were so good for me,” you praise. “Come for me. Fill me up.”

He throws his head back, yelling out as he’s slamming into you a couple more times. His fingers tighten on your hips, and he arches his back, lifting you even higher into the air. The effect is quite startling as you feel warmth fill you and you feel aftershocks of him riding out both of your orgasms together. He pulses inside you a couple more times before his legs give out.

Slowly you ease off him, and lay beside him, not caring about the mess leaking out of you, onto the bed sheets.

Panting, you both look at each other and giggle.

“God, I love you, (Y/n),” he declares, with a smile on his face.

“You better. You married me, after all.” You smile back at him, as you roll to your side, pull the sheet over the both of you, and lace your fingers with his, watching the morning sun glint off your matching rings.

Before you both doze off, he leans in and kisses the top of your head. “Happy Anniversary, (Y/n).”

You make a humming noise, too comfortable to speak. You tighten your grip on him and fall asleep to the sound of his beating heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is the life's blood that keeps me going!


End file.
